


The Last Song

by TheodoreR



Series: The Neighbors Song [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Neighbors Song What if, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR
Summary: The Neighbors Song Alternative Ending._______________________________________Liam just had sex with Theo for the first time and for once, he’s not afraid to say it,life is good.He didn’t mean it like a challenge, but the universe is still incredibly fast to remind him what he knew already, that life is only good sometimes so it can hit you even harder when it’s suddenly not anymore.





	The Last Song

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the original epilogue of The Neighbors Song. I decided against it because I hated this idea, but I also finally wrote it because it wouldn’t leave me alone. You can absolutely ignore it if you don’t care about a _what if_ of a fanfic that it was already an _AU_ to begin with. But if you’re curious to read the alternative TNS epilogue...here it is.
> 
> (Set just at the end of the actual TNS epilogue.)

 

 

Liam just had sex with Theo for the first time and for once, he’s not afraid to say it, _life is good._

 

He didn’t mean it like a challenge, but the universe is still incredibly fast to remind him what he knew already, that life is only good sometimes so it can hit you even harder when it’s suddenly not anymore.

 

***

 

It’s the middle of the night and slipping out of Theo’s warm embrace to investigate the weird noise at the door is obviously a big no, something that would earn him endless insults and ‘then he _deserves_ to die’ from the imaginary people always watching the horror movie that it’s his life, but the point is, Liam’s life is not _actually_ a horror movie. It’s just a sad comedy and he’s not going to die for opening Theo’s door in the middle of the night. It’s not like he doesn’t know who it is that’s making weird noises just outside the door anyway: Liam covered Brett and Nolan’s doormat in thumbtacks just two days ago, so of course they’re fighting back at night like the cowards they are.

“Seriously? Even here you come haunting me?” He whispers keeping a hand on the door handle so he doesn’t get closed outside, his annoyed voice echoing in the apparently empty hallway. Where are asshole and more asshole hiding? Nolan could be everywhere, he’s like a rat, but Brett is too tall to disappear like that, even if it’s dark. Liam shivers glancing around, the floor like ice under his bare feet. “Oh wait, you hoped Theo would have kept me from giving you the daily beating you deserve?  Well, joke’s on you, I didn’t wake him up.”

“And I’m happy about that.” It’s not Brett’s voice, nor Nolan’s, and Liam feels his knees hitting the floor even before registering the sudden pain in the back of his head.

 

 _Told you, he deserves to die_ , the imaginary assholes watching his life repeat one more time, just before everything goes black.

 

***

 

There are countless of people wanting him dead, because that’s just how life is, but Liam knows exactly who it is as soon as he opens his eyes, even if Theo never showed him a picture, even if his vision is still blurred and flickering.

“Hello Liam, how are you doing?” Bad, that’s how he’s doing, like everyone lying on the roof of a seven floor building with only a pair of boxer and a light t-shirt in the middle of winter. That somehow bothers him even more than the asshole staring at him with the most condescending face ever and his aching head. Theo bought him the warmest and softest scarf in the entire universe because he’s amazing just like that and now Liam is still going to catch a cold. “I heard you kept my pretty boy company while I was in jail and for that I have to thank you, but now I’m here, so you’re not needed anymore”.

“Pretty _what_ now?” Liam scoffs dragging himself back into a sitting position, his head immediately sending him a shot of pain as he does so. “He has a name, you know, and it’s...” His eyes widen as soon as his vision clear and it’s not because he doesn’t remember his boyfriend’s name. It’s not even because he’s scared, since he’s not, he’s honestly too confused for that, it’s just that this is the first time he sees a gun so close to him. “T-Theo.”

“She has a name too.” Brad nods to the shiny black gun in his hands, his eyes still fixed in Liam’s and a little irritating smile slowly curving his lips. It’s probably not the first thing you should think when your boyfriend’s criminal ex points a gun at you after attacking you in the middle of the night, but Liam can’t stop seeing those same lips kissing Theo. He’s not even jealous, he’s just sick. “It’s called-”

“My dog is called Scott but I didn’t randomly tell you when you didn’t ask me, did I?” Liam cuts him off because fine, he has a gun, so what? He won’t stand for this. He won’t stand at all actually, since his head keeps spinning every time he tries to straighten up. “Then take example and shut up, please.”

“You’re a funny one, aren’t you.”

“At least one of us has to,” Liam mocks him with a new dignity now that he finally managed to stand again. Someone –what the hell is Mason doing in his head now? - immediately insults him really rudely, screaming some nonsense about guns and death being connected. “It’s my first time seeing a gun and you’re managing to make it boring, I can’t believe it. Sex with you must be _a blast_.”

Brad’s smirk falters visibly and Liam immediately finds out pure, deep satisfaction makes his head hurt. Breathing too.

“You seem under the impression that I’m not going to shoot you, kid.”

Liam is totally under that impression to be fair, because the one time he should probably despair and be dramatic, he feels actually pretty optimistic. But the thing is, he’s not stupid, he saw enough movies to know what happens as soon as you tell someone that’s pointing a gun at you that they’re not going to shoot you: they shoot you, that’s what happens.

“I mean, maybe you _are_ going to shoot me, maybe they considered you funny in prison and you can’t wait to go back there.”

He could die any moment now, so of course insulting this guy until the very end is a priority. But mentioning prison, subtly reminding him why he shouldn’t shoot him? _God,_ Mason would be so proud right now. He would be screaming and crying and shaking Corey too, because that’s what he does when he’s scared, but deep down he’d also be proud.

“Yeah, no, you’re right.” Brad shrugs, actually lowering his gun. Holy shit. That’s it. He’s saying that he’s not shooting him, so he’ll totally shoot him now. “I’m not going back to jail. Why should I after all? I wasn’t even here and you just slipped from the roof.” Liam frowns and when the words start making sense in his mind Brad already lunged at him, shoving him so hard that his feet don’t even brush the eaves as he falls back into the void. 

 

***

 

Liam always had a talent for saying the wrong thing, since he was a child, between all the things waiting to be said he always found the rudest, the most inappropriate, the one that made people snap at him. His father, his classmates, that one glorious time even Mason with his baseball bat, and maybe even now with Theo’s crazy ex, maybe Brad wasn’t actually going to push him from a roof, maybe he would have just scared him a little if Liam wasn’t a pro at making people mad at him.

Then again, if he wasn’t used to make others lose their cool he wouldn’t have such great reflexes. 

“You’re fast, kid, I’ll give you that.” Brad kneels over him as Liam tightens his fingers around the eaves, his palms burning under all his weight. Theo was cuddling him under his cozy blankets not even five minutes ago and now he’s hanging from a fucking building, that’s how fast life punishes you for being too happy. And for always avoiding push ups or any other form of physical exercise, that too. The muscles in his arms are already on fire and not going to the gym _is_ going to kill him after all. “You almost made it. Too bad the roof was slippery.”

The actual psychopath Theo fucking dated reaches for his trembling hand and okay, _now_ Liam is scared.

“You’re not Scar, stop!” He shouts angrily as Brad pushes his fingers one by one until his left hand can’t hold on anymore and Liam frantically kicks the wall in search of support as he finds himself hanging just by one hand. He doesn’t find any. “Fuck, stop! THEO!” That makes Brad laugh because there is a peaceful sleep, concrete, plenty of annoying people and seven floors between him and his boyfriend, he’d have better luck calling for Mr Argent, who is deaf and probably dead already, but at least just one floor below them, and yet he keeps screaming Theo’s name until his throat hurts, until Brad grabs his wrist in a iron grip.

That’s when Liam knows.

“Please don’t, I don’t want to die, I’m sure you can be funny too okay? Please-”

It’s a little humiliating and totally contrary to his plan of insulting the asshole until the very end, but he can’t stop himself, because it’s true. Against every conviction he ever had, Liam _really_ doesn’t want to die. He needs to go back to bed and cuddle with Theo and he needs to wake up at six o’clock for work because he couldn’t be smart and be born rich, he has to get up and go to work and see what stupid meme Mason will send him tomorrow like every morning and he also needs to walk Scott even under the rain and complain every step of the way. He can’t just die, he doesn’t want to. 

Brad doesn’t care and if he let his wrist and stood up it was only to raise his boot just above his fingers.

“Goodnight Liam.”

Liam closes his eyes and the tears trapped there from years finally wet his cheeks. He waits.

 

***

 

For a second, when Brad’s boot doesn’t come and he opens his eyes meeting nothing but the sky and the stars above him, he thinks it’s all a dream. A dream that has been going on for enough: there’s a simple trick to wake up and all Liam has to do to open his eyes and find himself wrapped in Theo’s comforting arms is to let go and die. He’ll fly for a while but he’ll open his eyes in Theo’s dark bedroom before hitting the ground, that’s how it works with dreams.

He doesn’t though, because that's not a dream. It’s not the pain in his arms that does it, but the cold. He’s freezing and shaking too hard to be under his blankets and Brad didn’t just vanished, Liam can still hear him coughing somewhere out of his sight. Someone shoved him away.   

“Hey there, loser. Are you aware you can also stargaze without dying, right?” 

Brett is not allowed to touch him except when they’re punching each other, that’s the unspoken rule, but Liam finds himself more than happy to make an exception this time, as his annoying neighbour firmly grips both his wrists and starts to lift him up. Liam is so relieved he doesn’t even mind that he now owes his life to Brett of all people. He’ll take it.

Brad, on the other hand, won’t.

The gunshot is loud in the silence of the night and Brett screams in pain grabbing his shoulder, one hand still tightly closed around Liam’s wrist. Liam tries to hold onto the eaves with his free hand but there’s nothing to stop Brad’s boot this time and it’s his turn to cry out in pain. There’s a collision and furious struggling above him and his body swings dangerously against the hard wall as Brett’s hand keeps being the only thing between him and a hundred feet fall.

“Hold on!” He shouts suddenly placing Liam’s hand back on the roof before lunging for Brad’s gun.

Liam gets that, really, there’s blood covering Brett’s other hand because Brad fucking _shot_ him and it makes sense that he needs his one good hand to stop the crazy asshole from killing them both. Still, it doesn’t change the fact that Liam has cramps in muscles he didn’t even know he had until then and in two seconds he’ll be flying to his death.  
“I can’t, I’m slipping!” He lets himself think Brad is actually being disarmed just for a second before another gunshot proceeds to make him deaf for good, throwing blood into his eyes and Brett suddenly doesn’t have a good hand anymore. “Brett!”

“Hold on!”

Liam tries to, but his fingers keep slipping close to the edge and when he meets Brett’s eyes right above him, as Brad towers over them both, blocking his arms behind his back, Liam knows that’s it. Brett must know it too, because he didn’t look so desperate even when Liam punched Nolan in the balls right in front of him.

“Liam, hold on!”

Liam doesn’t repeat that he can’t. It would be redundant anyway since his hand just slipped for good.

 

***

 

As hard as it might be to believe it, Liam is a provident person.

He wouldn’t have done it, ever, but he thought about what would have been the best way to do it if life ever got too unbearable.

Jumping, that was it. You get to fly before it’s all over.

There are worst ways to die.

 

He’s still crying.

 

***

 

Flying _his ass._

The fall lasts barely a second.

Brett’s teeth – scratch that, _fangs_ , his fucking fangs – sink deep into his arm. Liam screams.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You kinda know the rest. _The Werewolf song it is!_ (Except it’s not, because there is no MCD of course so if it's not Liam's last song it's obviously mine. Never him, not even in the what if. I just had to get this out of my system and this way it can still be an epilogue of something. 25 _is_ a pleasing number. )


End file.
